One More Night
by kae2013
Summary: Based off of Maroon 5's One More Night. One-shot. What happens when Dimitri & Rose are too distracted to properly guard Lissa? Will they be able to overcome a frightening situation that almost resulted in Lissa's death?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... this is the first time I've wrote fanfiction in like... almost three years. I'm not sure what will come of it. This is just a one-shot but I have a TON of ideas. Also, this is based off of Maroon 5's song One More Night. Give me a shout out and tell me what you guys think, and keep posted because I WILL be posting more stuff soon. I just don't have my books right now as a reference. My aunt borrowed them. :) **

**One More Night**

**Rose's POV **

I can't believe this. No matter how many times I tell him, I stay. One more night, he pleads. He doesn't understand. Lissa almost died. This is dangerous. This is more than me and Dimitri. This is more than the love of my life. We're both Lissa's guards. We should have never allowed ourselves to fall for one another.

I shake my head, as tears fill my eyes. I look around and shake my head at the life we've built together. I've requested a temporary change in charges. I'm now going to be guarding some other royal. A Voda. I don't recall their first name. That doesn't matter until tomorrow. I look and see the pictures on the wall. A smiling Rose, and Dimitri stare back at me and I feel rage. How dare he have made me fall for him? I feel myself rear my arm back, and I punch the frame. I feel satisfaction as I hear glass shatter. I look down at my hand and see blood, and I laugh out loud.

Everyone probably thinks I've gone mad. When I saw Lissa in the arms of a Strigoi, I guess I did go quite mad. I wasn't sure I'd be fast enough, and damn it… I almost wasn't. I can't believe that we thought it wouldn't matter. But it did. Because we both froze. We wanted to make sure that we were safe, for each other, and that _almost _cost Lissa her life.

And it's an argument we've had every night since, I think about the words that have been said.

* * *

_"Dimitri, don't you understand?!" I command, and he laughs._

_"You mean that I almost cost you your bond mate?" _

_"I don't blame you. I blame __**me.**__" I tell him, and he shakes his head. "Dimitri… this, us, has to end. I can't be her guardian and your girlfriend." I tell him, and a tear falls down my cheek. _

_"No!" He says, and for the first time, I see his mask fall. I shake my head._

_"Don't do this to me…" I whisper. _

_"To you?" He asks, unbelievingly. "I risked __**everything**__ for you. I love you, dammit. Can't you see that?" I shake my head and he continues on, "or is it not enough? Is Lissa the only one you'll never leave, Roza? Is that it?" He says and I shake my head._

_"They come first," I say simply._

_"No, don't leave me," he practically begs, with tears down each cheek, and falling backwards on the bed._

_"One more night." I tell him, knowing it'd never work.  
_

* * *

That fight has happened a million times. Each day, I wake up feeling guilty. I know we almost killed her, yet I can't leave him. Then I realized my downfall. I tell him each night that I'm leaving. So tonight….

He has no warning. He's guarding her, and has no clue that he's going to come home to a wrecked room. My clothes are already packed,and I have my half of the movies, of the knick knacks. He has no clue, I think to myself. I shake my head as I gather myself, and go to the sink to wash out my wound. Maybe he won't hate me for forever, I think to myself and then I laugh.

No, he'll hate me for the rest of my life. Because I'll never see him again. I know it seems childish. Swapping charges seems like a good solution, at first. But dhampirs don't get to be in committed relationships for a reason. And I have now figured out the reasoning. I realized it with Dimitri after the arguments started, and I will not put him, or anyone else through it.

So, after this, no more. No more one more nights. I'm done and he will have to accept it. I've left a letter telling him so, and as I'm looking around trying to see if there is anything I've forgotten. Seven o' clock… he'll be home soon. I should leave, I tell myself and I feel tears coming.

_No, I am Rosemarie Hathaway and I will not cry_, I tell myself and soon I'm walking out the door with my suit case in hand. No more one more nights, no more Dimitri, no more romance. I am a guardian, and I will be the best damn guardian there is.

**Remember to Review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well RozaHathaway17 you wanted more... If I get more reviews/favorites I MAY extend it. So just try to get your friends to read? I really want some criticism on the style/grammar so if you see something you like/ don't like... don't hesitate to point it out!:) **

**One More Night**

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I walk in from a long night of guarding. Lissa is the last royal Dragomir and so we have to be vigilant in our guarding. I cringe as I think of coming in. Roza is still angry. She is hurt, and I feel badly for it. I sigh, leaning against the door. I can't think of any way to make up to her for it. I'd thought of swapping charges, but Yeva told me I need to guard the Princess. I'm not sure why, but I listened.

I shake my head, and walk into the house.

"Roza?" I call out, seeing the messy apartment. I sigh, and look around. Soon, I come across the letter on the refrigerator.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_ Every night we argue, and every night I tell you 'one more night'. Tonight, that answer will not come. Protect Lissa for me. Tell her I love her & I'll explain to her more. To you I say this… love fades. Yours may, but mine never will. However, I love Lissa more. Therefore, I am protecting her. Forgive me, one day. _

_Rose_

I shake my head, and feel tears stinging my eyes. No, I won't cry. I can't help but notice a frame on our wall, with shattered glass around it. Red around the edges. Ah, typical Roza. She was emotional and hit something.

I look around and sink to the floor. Roza is gone. I can't keep the mask up and before I know it, I'm out the door. Running with no purpose. No purpose but to get to the gym. Everyone wonders how I'm so calm, and how my façade is done so well. Anger, frustration, sadness, pity, any emotion I feel… gets taken out at the gym. My guardian skills will come first, if Roza won't.

I walk in and run to the center to find someone to spar with someone. It doesn't take long to get someone to agree. If only they knew that I wanted to kill someone right now. We start and at first I'm entirely on the defense, and as soon as I start thinking of Roza again…. I turn offensive. Joe dodges my hits, until I swipe my foot out under his legs and trip him. It brings back memories of the Strigoi fight.

* * *

_I freeze, as I see a Strigoi step out from behind Roza. I can't breathe until she starts battling him, and at the moment I realize that the princess is no longer in between us. Panic fills my entire body as I turn in a complete circle and see her in a Strigoi's grip. His arm around her neck, and his eyes red as fire. _

_ I step out and somehow sneak behind him. But he hears me at the last minute. He spins around, and I shake my head. Foolishness. I was foolish. They come first._

* * *

I reach out and hit Joe as hard as I can in the stomach. He falls to his knees, and I push him down.  
"Dead," I proclaim as I step back. He tries to get up to restart but I'm walking out the door briskly. I can feel myself losing control as I remember all the fights.

* * *

"_Dimitri, we can't do this!" She yells, and I grab her and push her against the wall. Pressing myself against her, and my lips against hers. The electricity I feel when I kiss her is very apparent. _

_"Do you feel what I feel?" I ask when I pull away._

_"That's not-"_

_"Do you feel that?" I interrupt raising my voice._

_"Yes, dammit. I love you, but we can't." She says, with a single tear falling._

_"One more night." I tell her, knowing if she ever leaves it'll be death of me. She nods, and I sigh in relief._

* * *

I make it back to the apartment just in time to completely break down. Tears shed, and things thrown. But all I know is that I want one more night, and I'm never going to get it.


	3. Author's Note

Hey you guys. I don't like random Author's Notes, but I wanted to say something!  
I've decided to try & continue this story. So you guys just lemme know what you kinda expect from me as an author. The more reviews/favorites/follows I get the more likely I am to quickly update.

Also, I have a new story 'And I Love You...' Please read it and review!

-Kae2013


End file.
